La veuve noire
by Junessa
Summary: Veuve noire : araignée, femelle, qui mange le mâle, après l'accouplement...C'est exactement la définition que l'on donnerait pour qualifier Isabella Swan, la veuve noire.
1. Prologue

**Oh c'est pas vrai ! encore cette Junessa**

**Bonjour amis du jour. Pour ceux qui me connaissent, je suis encore sur une autre fic, pour les autres, ravis de vous rencontrer !**

**Je sais pas pourquoi, alors que je viens à peine de commencer une nouvelle fic, j'en annonce une autre. L'idée m'ai venu cette après-midi, et j'ai tout de suite voulu la poster, en prenant le risque de ne pas savoir où je vais...comme d'habitude ! **

**Je ne saurais pas vous faire un résumer de cette histoire, parce que je n'ai que le prologue d'écrit. lol, on verra au feeling, et en fonction de mon imagination dérangée !**

**Je vous lire ce premier petit aperçu, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez. XOXO**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

4 jours que je suis enfermée dans cette cellule.

4jours que j'ai froid, j'ai faim, je suis fatiguée, je n'en peux plus.

4jours où je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil, à cause du boucan que ces idiots de policiers font, pour faire craquer mes nerfs.

4 jours que je ne pense qu'à lui.

Ils m'ont déjà fait passé une dizaine d'interrogatoire, où pendant des heures, leur but fut de m'extirper une quelconque information, sur les faits qui m'incriminent. Je souriais, joyeuse, en voyant leur visage, transpirant, les nerfs à vif, alors que j'ai l'air toujours fraîche. Je connais leurs stratégies par coeur, tantôt le policier agressif, puis le compréhensif. Ils me font bien rire ces rigolos.

Soudain, je me relève, quand l'un des gardiens, déverrouillent la cage immonde, où je suis enfermée.

**Alors, suis je libérée ? (un large sourire sur les lèvres)**

**Gardien : Détecteur **

**Oh, génial ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'en faire un, en voyant tout ces films policiers (excitée)**

Il soupira d'exaspération, face à ma perpétuelle bonne humeur. Je lui tendais mes mains, qu'il menotta, et le suivais jusqu'aux salles d'interrogations. Mes hauts talons claquant sur le carrelage du commissariat, attirèrent l'oeil de ces policiers vicelards, tout bedonnant et transpirant. Cet idiot me poussa vers l'une des salles, où je prend place, en face des deux inspecteurs, Black et Clearweather. À côté de moi, se trouve une petite femme, lunettes sur le nez, elle tapote sur son clavier, qui je suppose enregistra mes réponses.

**Messieurs, bonsoir, bonjour, je n'ai plus la notion du temps, c'est tellement reposant de ne pas courir après lui**

**Insp. Clearweather : Madame Masen, s'il vous plait (fatigué)**

**Alors de quoi allons-nous parler aujourd'hui ?**

**Insp. Black : Vous avez accepté le détecteur de mensonges**

**Oui, d'ailleurs il est décevant de voir que vos preuves sont quasi inexistantes, au point d'utiliser cette machine, qui n'est d'ailleurs pas une preuve recevable lors d'un procès**

**Insp. Black : On en trouvera des preuves (sûr de lui)**

**Je vous souhaite ce bonheur, inspecteur**

Il était difficile de ne pas voir, que je les agaçais avec mon comportement détaché. La jeune femme se releva pour m'équiper du détecteur. Sourire aux lèvres, je ne quittais pas des yeux, les deux hommes, alors que je relevais les bras, pour que cette employée débraillée, m'entoure l'abdomen d'une bande qui contenait des électrodes. Elle scratcha ensuite une autre bande épaisse, autour de mon biceps gauche, puis deux autres bandes, beaucoup plus petites, sur mon index droit, et mon annuaire de la même main. Prête, elle reprit sa place sur sa chaise.

**Pouvons nous y aller ? Je dois encore aller voir si l'héritage que mon cher mari, paix à son âme, m'a laissé, a été transféré sur mon compte**

**Insp. Clearweather : Patience Madame Masen**

Après une minute de silence, la jeune femme hocha la tête, vers les deux inspecteurs.

**Insp. Black : Bien, nous allons commencer, vous répondrez aux questions, par des réponses simples, comme oui, ou non, rien d'autres**

**J'ai comprit**

**Insp. Black : Avant de débuter, Madame Masen, pouvez vous déclinez votre identité ?**

**Dois je le faire avec mon nom de jeune fille, ou d'épouse ?**

**Insp. Black : De jeune fille**

**Isabella Marie Swan, née le 13 septembre 1982, à Forks**

**Insp. Black : Bien, nous pouvons commencer...Madame Masen, êtes vous bien née le 13 septembre 1982**

J'étais tenté de commenter son audition, mais je m'abstenais pour le bon déroulement de la procédure.

**Oui**

**Insp. Black : Sommes nous mercredi ?**

**Non**

**Insp. Black : Répondrez vous franchement à toutes les questions ?**

Je me retenais de toutes mes forces pour ne pas rire, de cette dernière. Je me contentais d'un grand sourire, avec une pointe de moquerie.

**Oui**

**Insp. Black : Êtes vous mariée à Edward Masen, depuis le 07 juillet 2007 ?**

**Oui**

**Insp. Black : Combien font 4 fois 17 ?**

Fameuse question de contrôle, et hors sujet.

**76**

**Insp. Black : Avez vous assassiné votre mari, Edward Masen ?**

**Non**

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme, qui hocha de nouveau la tête.

**Insp. Black : Le test est à présent terminé, veuillez rester immobile**

**C'est tout ? Je suis déçue, ce n'est pas aussi trépidant qu'à la télé**

La jeune femme, se releva, et me libéra du détecteur.

**Insp. Black : Je sais**

**Alors, suis je blanchie de tout soupçons ou ai-je échoué au test, ce qui serait fort étonnant ?**

**Insp. Clearweather : Vous allez pouvoir être libéré (articula t-il difficilement, furieux que j'ai pu réussir)**

**Je suis peinée pour vous messieurs, j'aurais voulu être votre coupable**

**Insp. Clearweather : N'en faites pas trop Madame Masen**

**Je suis si dépitée messieurs, vous me jugez très mal...Comment une épouse aussi délicieuse que moi, pourrait faire du mal à son mari ?**

**Insp. Black : On trouvera **

**Comme vous avez trouvé pour mes 5 précédents maris (redevins-je sérieuse)**

Leurs mains se serraient, jusqu'à faire blanchir leurs jointures, furieux de ne pas avoir réussi à m'incriminer. Quelques minutes plus tard, un policier me rendit les bijoux, qu'ils avaient confisqués, lors de mon enfermement dans ce trou de souris, ignoble, et malodorant. C'est avec un sourire narquois, que je signais les formulaires de sortie. Vérifiant que tout était présent dans mon sac, je quittais enfin le commissariat, après avoir été interpellé, par l'inspecteur Black.

**Insp. Black : Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, nous prouverons que vous avez tué votre mari **

Je ne répondis pas, non inquiète quand à l'assurance de l'inspecteur.

**Bon courage Inspecteur Black**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi girls ! **

**Magnifiques reviews pour mon prologue. J'espère tenir la route ! Je suis heureuse de voir que certaines de mes lectrices, me suivent sur presque toutes mes fanfics...Merci les filles !**

**Maeva : J'aime beaucoup l'original, j'ai toujours envie de vous "impressionner" si je puis dire, sortir des sujets ordinaires. merci pour ta review**

**Jenny : Merci pour cette belle review. **

**Ilonka : Exact, l'histoire se fera sous forme de flash back, jusqu'à ce qu'on sache ce qu'il s'est passé. merci pour ta review.**

**emy : Non, je ne veux pas parler d'une mante religieuse, la veuve noire, est bien une arraignée qui mange le mâle, après l'accouplement.**

**Pour les inscrites, je vous réponds par MP. Merci aussi pour les ajouts en tout genre !**

**Voilà le premier chapitre. Bonne lecture. XOXO**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 :<strong>

_4jours plus tôt..._

**_25 octobre 2009 – État de New York, New York_**

Me regardant une dernière fois, dans la grande glace de ma salle de bain, j'arrangeais mon reflet, une dernière fois. Je contrôlais mon pouls, et fus satisfaite de le savoir constant. Je redessinais quelques unes de mes boucles, avant de sortir. Prête, je comptais mentalement, l'arrivée de la police. A la seconde où mon décompte arriva à 0, je souriais en entendant, la sonnette de ma porte, résonnait dans mon appartement.

Mes hauts talons résonnant sur le parquet, annonçaient que j'étais là. J'ouvrais la porte, ne prenant pas la peine de vérifier qui s'était.

**Que puis je pour vous ?**

Deux hommes, habillés d'un trench noir, et d'un costume, présentèrent leurs cartes d'inspecteurs. Black et Clearweather.

**Black : Isabella Masen ?**

**Oui**

**Black : Nous vous arrêtons pour le meurtre d'Edward Masen, votre mari, tout ce que vous direz, sera retenu et utiliser, contre vous lors de votre procès (menottant mes mains, après m'avoir plaqué contre la porte)**

**Pardon ? (feignant l'étonnement) Écoutez, mon mari vient de mourir, et je dois me présenter à son enterrement, alors vous ne pouvez pas m'arrêtez**

**Clearweather : Nous avons un mandat d'arrêt**

Il me présenta un papier, qu'il déplia, décrivant les faits.

**Bien**

**Black : Avant, nous aimerions procéder à la fouille de votre appartement**

**Faites dont**

Qu'espéraient-ils trouvé ? Une arme ? Des vidéos. Décidément, ils ne savent pas à quel point, je suis douée. 4 policiers entrèrent dans mon appartement, les mains gantées, pour saccager chaque parcelle de mon loft. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, je les regardais faire. Et plus ils avançaient, plus ils cherchaient dans des endroits improbables. C'était à mourir de rire.

**Puis je savoir sur quel fait vous basez vous, pour osez m'importuner de la sorte ?**

**Black : Vos cinq précédents maris (souriant rapidement)**

**J'ai été innocenté**

**Black : On fera en sorte, de vous donner la peine capitale cette fois**

Les poignets menottés, nous quittions l'immeuble. Dans la rue, il ne me fallut pas longtemps avant de l'apercevoir. J'esquissais un sourire. Comme une brute, Black me jeta dans la voiture.

**Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez à faire (menaçante)**

**Clearweather : Gardez vos menaces Madame Masen, ça pourrait vous nuire**

Pas le moins du monde, effrayée par cette arrestation, je me tus, sur le reste du trajet. Nous arrivions rapidement, devant l'un des commissariats de la ville. Sans ménagement, Clearweather m'attrapa le bras, pour me traîner jusqu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment. L'inspecteur me confia à un policier qui m'amena jusqu'à la salle d'interrogatoire, où il me posa sur une chaise, les mains toujours menottées. Mon reflet apparaissant sur la vitre teintée, je remettais en place quelques unes de mes mèches de cheveux. Je connaissais par coeur, ces entretiens forcés, pour les avoir vécus plusieurs fois dans toute ma vie.

Je tournais la tête, quand ces deux idiots d'inspecteurs, entrèrent. Sans un mot, juste des regards assassins, ils se posèrent en face de moi. Un gros dossier claqua sur la table, que j'imaginais être mon casier judiciaire.

**Clearweather : Pas d'avocat ?**

**Peut être plus tard (sourire aux lèvres)**

**Black : Isabella Masen, quel parcours !**

**N'est ce pas**

**Black : Tu sais Seth que t'as à faire, à une veuve noire, très douée, cinq meurtres, et elle est toujours dehors**

**Les meurtriers de mes défunts maris, sont en prison**

**Black : 5 pauvres innocents, qui ont eu le malheur de croiser le chemin de vos maris et vous...Ça ne vous fait rien, de savoir que deux d'entre eux, attendent une exécution qu'ils n'ont pas mérités ?**

**Adressez vous aux juges qui les ont condamnés, moi je n'y suis pour rien**

**Clearweather : On pourraient croire que votre haine envers les hommes, est du à votre beau-père**

L'idée de repenser à ce connard me fit sourire.

**Vous êtes tellement prévisible, laissez moi deviner...Vous me parlez de ce connard, pensant me déstabiliser, en me décrivant les sévices qu'il m'a infligé, là je panique, je suis complètement apeurée en me remémorant les viols, et je vous dit tout ce qu'il s'est passé...est ce que je me trompe ? (arquant un sourcil, le défiant du regard)**

Pourtant, ils ont raison. J'ai nourri une haine énorme, envers l'homme, depuis que ce salop a posé ses mains sur moi. Née le 13septembre1982, mes parents Renée, et Charlie Swan, ont divorcés quand j'avais 8ans. Après une dure bataille, pour avoir ma garde, c'est finalement la pute qui me sert de mère, qui l'a obtenu. Cette catin, n'était même pas capable de s'occuper de son gosse, avec intérêt. C'est mon père qui faisait tout. Cette pouffiasse s'est mariée deux ans plus tard, avec un joueur de baseball.

Je n'oublierais jamais comment mon enfer à commencer. La première nuit a été horrible, ressentir sa chair dans la mienne, a été la plus douloureuse des expériences. De 10 à 15ans, j'ai vécu les années les plus monstrueuses de ma vie. Avant qu'un soir de mai, je ne décide enfin d'agir. Un somnifère pour ces deux chiens - je ne voulais pas les faire dormir, juste les assommer - et quelques heures plus tard, ils se retrouvaient attachés au plafond, de la cuisine, à 23heures. Certes avec mes 50kg, ça a été long, mais le résultat en valait la peine. Pendant des heures, j'avais prit plaisir à sodomiser ma mère avec un couteau...La pauvre, était morte quelques heures après, de ses blessures. Avec Phil, j'avais prit mon temps, tranchant sa peau, où je ne risquais pas d'atteindre un organe vital, pour lui infliger une mort lente...Comme un grand chirurgien, j'avais fini par ouvrir sa poitrine. Je me souviendrais toujours des larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. J'avais ri encore et encore, alors qu'il me demandait «_ pardon _», «_ pardon_ _Bella _», «_ je ne le referais plus, je te le promet_ », « _je suis désolé_ ». Doucement, sur mes lèvres, s'était dessiné un sourire sadique. Plongeant ma main dans sa poitrine, j'avais rapidement trouvé le coeur. Il était impressionnant de le voir battre dans ma main...ça ne dura que quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne soit plus grand chose, entre mes doigts. Je l'avais pressais si fort, ça en était jouissif !

Je le classe dans mes souvenirs mémorables. J'avais ensuite fait disparaître, toute trace de leurs corps, en provoquant une fuite de gaz, qui avait fait sauté la maison rapidement.

**Black : D'ailleurs, on se demande comment n'êtes vous pas morte, dans cette maison ?**

**Comme je l'ai dit aux policiers, à cette époque, j'ai fait le mur, pour retrouver un petit copain, lui même a confirmé mon alibi**

**Clearweather : Vous êtes une femme très intelligente, convaincre un homme de se marier avec vous**

**Black : Ne sois pas si aveugle Seth, qui n'épouserait pas une femme aussi belle, et classe**

**La flatterie ne vous va pas**

**Black : Ce que je me demande moi, c'est comment en à peine quelques mois de mariage, vous avez pu les convaincre de vous mettre, sur leur testament**

**L'amour vous rend fou**

**Clearweather : Et vous savez rendre fou les hommes**

**C'est un talent que je ne cache pas, vous êtes si pathétique quand une femme vous plait, que vous lui accorderiez la prunelle de vos yeux**

**Black : Vos cinq précédents meurtres**

**Précisez l'éventualité (l'interrompant)**

**Black : J'en suis certain...Vous avez tué vos ex maris, de façon très propre si je puis dire, contrairement à Monsieur Masen, qui est un vrai bain de sang**

**Clearweather : A t-il apprit la femme vénale que vous étiez ?**

**J'aimais mon mari, son décès est un vrai déchirement (feignant la tristesse)**

**Black : Sa fortune risque de vous consoler**

**Clearweather : D'ailleurs contrairement aux 5 autres hommes, Edward Masen est quelqu'un de plus jeune, gagner sa confiance pour qu'il vous épouse, a du être particulièrement plus difficile qu'avec les autres**

**Il était amoureux de moi**

**Black : Comment vous êtes vous rencontrés, ça m'intéresse ?**

**Oooo Flash back oooO**

_17 juillet 2006 – État de Floride, Miami _

**Rose : Moi, j'applaudis**

**Angela : 400millions, c'est pas rien**

**Que voulez-vous, on est douée, ou on l'est pas**

**Alice : Avoues, qu'on y est tout de même pour quelque chose**

**T'inquiètes pas chérie, t'auras ta part, dès que je n'aurais plus les flics au cul**

Ces poulets suivaient encore mes transactions financières.

**Rose : On sort ?**

**Le club Space ?**

**Angela : Suivons la tradition ma chère**

_20heures_ : Tous réunies dans la salle de bain de Rose, nous nous préparions pour une soirée de fête.

J'avais enfin pu hériter de la fortune de James, ça a duré plus longtemps que d'habitude, mais je suis plutôt fière du pactole ! 400millions, j'avais bien fait de faire crever ce vieux croulant ! Après six mois de mariage, ce connard était officiellement mort à 87ans, d'une crise cardiaque, après un effort monstrueux pour faire lever le bout de clair, qui lui servait de queue...Officieusement, cet idiot, ne m'avait jamais touché. Voir son regard surprit, au moment il comprend que je ne suis pas la jeune fille, idiote et amoureuse, qu'il pensait que j'étais, fut hilarant !

**Je pense les filles, que je vais prendre quelques années de congés, sinon, ça deviendra plus suspect que ça ne l'est, pour ma prochaine cible**

**Rose : Comme si tu pouvais (pouffant de rire)**

**Angela : Tu peux pas t'empêcher de sauter sur une poule dorée, dès que t'en vois une**

**Hey, c'est pas de ma faute, tout ce qui brille m'attire (attachant mes cheveux dans une queue haute)**

**Rose : Et moi, j'aime l'argent que ça me rapporte**

**Tes pilules bleus, ont été fantastique (coupant quelques mèches de ma frange)**

**Rose : Je sais, je suis une pro (prenant un air arrogant)**

Nous nous pouponnions, pendant des heures, pour pouvoir repartir avec un amant. J'avais tellement besoin, qu'on me fasse crier, que j'étais prête à prendre tout et n'importe quoi, tant que ça me fait grimper aux rideaux.

J'enfilais une robe verte, foncée, dont le décoletté plongeant descendait jusqu'à mon nombril. Habillée, je chaussais mes Bridget's Black de Louboutin, pour allonger ma silhouette. La dernière a être prête, nous quittions rapidement l'appartement, pour monter dans le coupé rouge de Rose.

Rose, Alice, et Angela : 3filles qui font partie de ma vie depuis si longtemps. Toutes issues d'un passé douloureux, nous avions cette passion sanguine pour les hommes. Nos rôles se divisent en 4.

Moi, j'appâte le gibier, je le séduit, pour qu'il me mange dans la main.

Rose, me fournit la cause du meurtre, cette excellente chimiste, est capable de vous concocter une arme de destruction massive, avec une simple formule.

Angela : Elle, s'occupait de trouver le coupable parfait, pour me disculper aux yeux de la loi.

Alice : Quand à elle, c'était mon avocate, elle défendait mes intérêts à merveille, quand ils sont en danger.

A nous quatres, nous avions assassinés 5hommes, 5 ex maris, et plus d'un milliard de dollars transférés sur mon compte bancaire, en Suisse. Ça, c'est pour ceux qui nous ont rapportés de l'argent...Nos placards en contenaient beaucoup plus. Le sang dont étaient enduites nos mains, était impressionnant, mais nos reflets dans le miroir, nous avaient jamais rendu honteuse, face à nos actes.

Après quelques minutes de route, nous arrivions devant le club, pour de longues heures de fiesta. Le videur nous fit passer devant la longue file, profitant de la vue quand nous passions devant lui.

Croyez le ou non, je n'ai pas toujours été cette fille sûre d'elle. Détruite par ce Phil, je me cachais sous des vêtements sombres, pour ne pas attirer le regard. Tellement humiliée d'être souiller tout les soirs, j'avais l'impression que les autres pouvaient le voir. C'est en rencontrant Rose, lors d'une sortie scolaire à la piscine, que j'avais réussi à changer. Très solitaire au lycée, elle était devenue ma première amie. Elle aussi avait été abusé par un homme, son oncle. Elle m'avait avoué ouvertement, l'avoir buté, en trafiquant ses freins, l'année d'avant. Plus tard, nous avions rencontré Angela, que nous avions retrouvé dans la rue - après une sortie en boite - celle ci, c'était fait battre par son mari, après avoir refusé une fellation. 3femmes abusées par les hommes, nous venger était quelque chose que tenions à faire, quitte à ce que ce soit des hommes innocents. Alice, fut notre dernière recrue. Étudiante en droit, elle s'était fait violée en rentrant dans sa résidence.

La haine était notre force, la vengeance, notre motivation ! Nous jouions de l'homme, avant de l'achever, sans aucun remord. Avide de sang, nous étions souvent à la recherche d'un nouveau pigeon.

Dans le club, nous rejoignions le carré VIP. Rose se pencha sur le balcon, qui donnait sur le bar, et leva une main, pour appeler un serveur.

Nos verres de champagnes rosés, à la main, je portais un toast.

**Aux malheureux hommes, qui croiseront notre chemin**

**Alice/Rose/Angela : A eux !**

Nous buvions nos verres d'une traite. Posant mon regard un peu partout, sur les carrés, qui entourés le club, je fus figeais sur place, devant un homme. De là, où j'étais, je n'apercevais pas les détails, mais de ce que je voyais, l'homme semblait carrément canon. Si je m'en réfère à mon mètre 63, 73, avec mes talons, il devait mesurer plus d'un mètre 85. Sa chemise déboutonnée, affichait une musculature à me faire saliver pendant des heures. Les cheveux rasés, des mèches plus longues sur le sommet du crâne, pointait vers le haut. Il était d'une classe folle, dans son pantalon de smoking. Sur son avant-bras gauche, j'apercevais difficilement un dessin. Comme nous, il buvait avec plusieurs hommes, dont la carrure était presque la même.

**Rose : Qu'est ce que tu regardes ?**

**Le canon là-bas (sans le quitter du regard)**

**Rose : Merde, les filles regardaient**

**Alors toi, dans la discrétion, tu fais vraiment fort !**

Soudain, et pour la première fois de ma vie, je rougissais quand il croisa mon regard, alors qu'il buvait son verre. Gênée d'être prise sur le fait, je ne pus pourtant pas détourné les yeux. J'aurais voulu me défaire de cette « connexion », mais je n'y arrivais pas, ça semblait si fort !

**Alice : Coup de foudre dans l'air**

Coup de foudre ? Concept inconnu ! Pourtant, jamais un homme ne m'aura fait autant d'effet. Je battais des cils, quand il détourna son regard, quand l'un de ses amis lui parla.

**Angela : Bells, ça va ?**

**Ouais, ouais, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées**

**Rose : Oh oh, ça sent la nouvelle cible !**

**Pas du tout**

**Alice : Peur de relever le défi, avec ce jeune canon ? Viser les montres, c'est pas du toc**

**Je recule devant rien Miss Brandon**

Nous fûmes interrompus, par un serveur, qui nous amena une autre bouteille de champagne.

**Serveur : L'homme là bas (montrant du doigt, l'adonis), vous offre cette bouteille à vous, et vos amies**

Je prenais une des flûtes, et la levais sous les yeux, de l'homme, en guise de remerciement. Il leva à son tour, son verre, me faisant fondre de son sourire en coin. Le serveur nous quitta, après avoir déposé notre « cadeau » sur la table.

**Angela : Je crois que t'as une touche**

**Rose : Amant d'une nuit, ou notre nouveau pigeon ?**

**Alice : Il est plus jeune, elle n'y arrivera pas**

**Ce sera notre nouveau pigeon**

Je ne reculais jamais devant un défi !

Sous le « _Everytime __we__touch__ »_ de Cascada, nous bougions, ondulant nos corps aux rythmes de la musique. Provocatrice, je dansais, tout en voulant attirer le bel âtre jusqu'à moi. Et mon coeur fit un bond, en le voyant nous rejoindre, avec 3 de ses amis.

**Homme : Mesdemoiselles**

C'était bien la première fois, qu'un homme me rendait muette.

**Alice : Merci pour la bouteille**

**Homme : Je vous en prie...Est ce qu'on peut se joindre à vous ?**

**Rose : Avec plaisir, je suis Rose**

**Angela : Angela**

**Alice : Alice**

**Homme : Et qui est ce beau bijou ?**

**Bella**

Si son physique n'était que délice, l'océan vert qu'était ces yeux, m'emporta dans le plus beau paysage.

**Homme : Edward Masen, et voici Emmett, Jasper, et Éric (présentant ses amis)**

Nous saluions les trois hommes, d'un geste de la main. Après les présentations, je me concentrais sur le trésor que j'avais devant les yeux.

**Joli tatouage**

Je montrais du doigt, le cobra qui recouvrait une partie de son bras.

**Edward : Un truc stupide, qu'on fait quand on a trop bu**

**Je t'ai jamais vu ici**

**Edward : Je suis en vacances, je viens de New-York, et toi ?**

**Je viens de Phœnix, mais j'habite ici maintenant, depuis 2ans**

**Edward : T'as pas l'air d'avoir prit le bronzage (faisant référence à ma peau diaphane)**

**Je sors au moins de ce lot, des bimbos bronzés**

**Edward : Et c'est plus joli**

**Merci (rougissant de nouveau)**

**Edward : Tu fais quoi dans la vie ? **

**Organisatrice dans l'évènementiel, et toi ?**

**Edward : Trader, pour mon propre compte**

Chérie, ce type sera définitivement ton prochain gros lot !

**Oooo Fin flash back oooO**

**Ça a été le coup de foudre, on a passé la nuit à faire connaissance**

**Black : Et j'imagine que le fait qu'il soit un riche opérateur de marché, vous a donné plus de motivation **

**J'étais amoureuse de mon mari**

Oh oui, sérieusement amoureuse de lui !

* * *

><p>Edward mort ? Telle est la question<p>

Le détecteur de mensonge semble dire non.

Et qui est cette personne qu'elle a vu dans la rue ?

Vous savez que j'aime surprendre dans mes fics.

XOXO


	3. Chapter 2

Hello tout le monde !

Je vois que j'ai eu de nombreuses reviews, pour mon dernier chapitre, et pour mon plus grand plaisir. Merci les filles !

Réponses aux non-inscrites

lilly-rose : Edward & co, ne sont pas des veufs noirs, je dis rien pour la suite. merci pour ta review.

odrey010, nanou : merci pour vos reviews

: La raison d'une possible mise en scène, tu as raison, telle est la grande question. Vous le saurez un peu plus tard. merci pour ta review

lovely : Toucher l'assurance ? Je sais pas. lol...Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre, j'ai prévu. merci pour ta review.

maeva : Je sais, j'ai failli en vomir moi même. lol. merci pour ta review.

Ilonka : Ai je fait tué Edward ? A toi de le découvrir au fil des chapitres. merci pour ta review.

Quand aux autres, toujours par MP.

Merci aussi aux ajouts.

Voilà un new chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira. Bonne lecture. XOXO

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2<p>

**Black : Ouah ! T'as vu Seth, l'émotion qu'elle arrive à mettre (sarcastique)**

**Clearweather : Excellente comédienne**

**- J'ai voulu devenir actrice, mais être poursuivi par ces photographes, peut être lassant**

**Black : Donc, si je comprends bien...Edward Masen, a été un vrai coup de foudre pour vous ?**

**- Aussi étonnant soit-il de le dire, oui**

**Black : Que s'est-il passé pendant cette première soirée ?**

**Oooo Flash Back oooO**

17 juillet 2006 - Etat de Floride, Miami, 02h30

Perdue dans les émeraudes d'Edward, j'essayais de me souvenir, si j'avais déjà rencontré un homme aussi beau. Et j'en vins à la conclusion que non. Il dégageait un charme fou, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas très sûr de lui. Ce qui était une bonne chose, pour le déroulement de ma nouvelle "mission".

**Edward : Est ce que tu veux qu'on sorte ? Je ne supporte pas le bruit, quand je discute**

**- Oui, allons-y**

Il attrapa ma main, m'électrifiant le corps, de son contact. Voilà la fameuse foudre, de cette chose qui vous arrive, au moment où vous vous y attendez le moins. Nous traversions le club, pour rejoindre la sortie. L'air était doux, ce qui faisait du bien, par rapport à la haute température du lieu de danse.

Edward garda ma main, dans la sienne, alors que nous arrivions dehors.

**- Ca doit te faire du bien, de pouvoir te détendre, hors de tout ces chiffres **

**Edward : Beaucoup, je n'ai pas le temps de sortir beaucoup, et c'est plaisant de pouvoir profiter d'un beau paysage, et de faire de belles rencontres**

Je rougissais, alors qu'il me regardait. Cette trace d'embarras, je ne l'avais eu qu'en présence de mon père, quand il me complimentait. Plus personne, ne l'avait ensuite provoqué...jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Marchant le long de la promenade, j'apprenais à faire connaissance, de l'adonis, à côté de moi. 26ans, avec quelques origines russes, c'était un passionné de travail, trouvant son adrénaline à travers la courbe de la bourse. Célibataire depuis deux ans, il collectionnait les rencontres d'une nuit, pourtant lassé de ne pas rencontrer la femme, dont il pourrait tomber amoureux, et retrouver chez lui, le soir. Le désespoir, quelque chose, que j'avais trouvée chez mes 5précédents maris, et qui semblait primordial, pour convaincre l'autre, que vous étiez la bonne personne.

Sauf qu'en apprenant à le connaître, je découvrais un homme simple dans ses goûts, dans sa vie. Loin de ces traders prétentieux. Et tout en me questionnant sur ma vie, mes envies, et mes goûts aussi, je me surprenais à me sentir bien à ses côtés. Naturelle, je ne jouais aucun jeu. Jamais, je n'avais ressenti cette simplicité dans une discussion. L'idée qu'il soit mon nouveau pigeon, s'éloignait peu à peu, pour me laisser penser, à quel point, en plus d'être charmant, il était charismatique. Qualité que je n'avais jamais trouvée chez un homme.

Nous discutions plusieurs heures, avant de revenir sur nos pas, pour rejoindre nos amis. Mais avant qu'on n'ait pu atteindre le club, il s'arrêta, et tira sur mon bras, pour me ramener brutalement contre lui. Le corps brûlant par ce que ses bras, autour de moi, procurait, je ne rêvais que d'une seule chose, baiser ses lèvres, pendant de longues minutes.

**Edward : Est ce que je peux espérer te revoir ?**

**- Hum (mimant la réflexion)...j'aimerais assez **

**Edward : Dîner demain soir, vers 20heures, ça te dit ? (content que je puisse accepter)**

**- Viens me chercher devant le Four Season Hotel**

**Edward : J'imagine qu'une femme aussi classe que toi, doit avoir des principes, dont celui, de pas de baiser, le premier soir**

**- C'est ça**

**Edward : Pas d'exception ? (mordant sa lèvre inférieure, espérant que je lui réponde oui)**

**- Te donner ce baiser, serait déjà m'engager envers toi, passons une première soirée, et on verra**

Il souria, visiblement heureux quand à la perspective, que notre rencontre aboutisse à quelque chose. Edward replaça une de mes boucles, capturant mon regard dans le sien, je rougissais, alors qu'il caressa mes rougeurs.

**Edward : J'ai de la chance, de pouvoir dire que j'ai rencontré, la perle la plus belle**

Je me retenais de toutes mes forces, pour ne pas l'embrasser tout de suite. Et c'était extrêmement dur ! Surtout quand vous êtes la captive, d'un si bel homme. Après m'être perdue dans les profondeurs de son regard, je revenais à la réalité, me rappelant que je devais rentrer. Il me ramena jusqu'à mes amies, qui elles, ne furent pas aussi "timide" que moi. Toutes les trois, échangeaient un baiser fougueux avec leur prétendant.

Tu m'étonnes que ce soit moi, qui m'occupe d'appâter notre pigeon...Si c'était l'une d'entre elle, le mec ne trouverait plus aucun intérêt, à poursuivre une relation.

Après plusieurs appels, nous quittions les quatre hommes, à contre cœur. Etant celle qui a le moins bu, je prenais le volant, de la voiture de Rose. Toutes les trois, restèrent rêveuse quand à leurs soirées.

Arrivées chez Rose, nous prenions chacun une chambre, pour nous endormir. Seule dans mon lit, Edward fut le principal acteur de mes songes. Je ne saurais définir ce que je ressentais, après seulement quelques heures avec cet homme. Mais ça semblait si fort. Ma main posée en dessous de ma poitrine, je ressentais l'affolement de mon cœur. Pour la première fois, je vivais cette sensation qui vous animez fortement, rien qu'à la rencontre d'un homme. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, pouvoir le retrouver, pour passer des heures, à le regarder, lui parler.

Mais rapidement, ce que je suis, me rattrapait. Vide de tout sentiment de plaisir quand à l'homme, je n'avais pas le droit de ressentir ça. Pour moi, ils n'étaient qu'un divertissement, et seul moyen pour moi, de payer mes vacances au soleil. Rien d'autre !

Ressentir quelque chose pour Edward, compliquerait les choses, et je finirais forcément par en souffrir.

Une rencontre, et je deviens déjà folle, avec mes questions. Qu'est ce qui se passera, si ces stupides sentiments deviennent sérieux ?

Le lendemain, c'est complètement claqué, que je me réveillais vers 12heures. Je n'avais dormi que 3heures, tout ça à cause du fantasme que j'avais rencontré dans la nuit !

**Oooo oooO**

**Black : N'aviez vous pas dit la même chose, de vos 5précédents défunts maris ?**

**- Eux, me rappelaient seulement mon père (mentis-je)…Edward, c'était différent, en à peine quelques heures, il m'avait rendu complètement folle de lui**

**Clearweather : C'est pour ça, que vous ne l'avez pas tué ?**

**- J'aimais et j'aime mon mari, plus que tout au monde, jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer lui faire du mal (jouant avec mon alliance)**

Mon esprit, rejoua les scènes de notre histoire qui avait commencé, il y a 3ans. Certes, elle n'avait pas commencé très bien, mais nous étions finalement retournés vers l'autre, certain, que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux.

**Black : Très touchant…pourtant vous avez pu en faire aux autres**

**- Cessez donc, d'analyser chacune de mes phrases, dans le but de me rendre coupable**

**Clearweather : Revenons-en, à Edward Masen, votre dîner**

**- Ca a été l'une des plus merveilleuses soirées, et nuit de ma vie, avec celle de mon mariage (rêveuse)**

**Oooo Flash Back oooO**

17 juillet 2006 – Etat de Floride, Miami, 18h54

**- Comment se fait-il que je sois la seule, à avoir un rencart ce soir ? (lissant mes cheveux)**

**Rose : Ils ont apparemment une affaire à régler, et ça prendra surement du temps**

Après une bonne douche rafraîchissante, je m'étais retrouvée devant la grande glace de la salle de bain, chez Rose. Sans que ça ne soit "officiel", nous habitions toutes les quatre chez elle. Même si la plupart du temps, nous étions en déplacement, pour "affaires".

Toutes les trois, me regardaient me préparer.

**Alice : Tu sais que t'as un sourire stupide sur le visage**

**Angela : Nouveau pigeon, ou il t'a vraiment tapé dans l'œil ?**

**- Je saurais me le mettre dans la poche, je suis juste excitée, à l'idée de passer une soirée, avec un bel homme...Ca me change de James, quand je pense que j'ai passé plusieurs dîner, avec ce vieux baveux, pour une fois, je n'irais pas gerber, en voyant de la bave blanche, sur le coin de sa bouche (secouant la tête, pour m'enlever cette image horrible de la tête)**

Toutes les trois, s'écrièrent dans un "Beurk", accompagné d'une grimace de dégoût.

**Rose : Cette frange, te rend décidément plus sexy !**

**- Je sais, c'est en allant chez Francesco (mon coiffeur), que j'ai décidé de changer, ce type est un génie !**

**Angela : Les cheveux raides aussi, sont très beaux**

**- Ne gonflaient pas mon égo !**

Coiffée, et maquillée, elles me suivirent dans le dressing.

**- Noir ou bleu ? (montrant deux courtes robes)**

**Alice : Bleu, avec tes Larissa Plato, tu seras sublime**

Sans pudeur, je laissais tomber ma serviette devant elle, et enfilais une lingerie sexy. Qui sait de quoi sera faite la suite de notre soirée ? Par dessus ma lingerie, noire en dentelle, je passais la robe bleue, qu'Angela referma derrière moi. Je remontais ma poitrine, pour un maximum d'effet. Je chaussais ensuite mes Louboutin.

Devant mes amies, je tournais, pour avoir leurs avis.

**Angela : Vraie beauté sauvage**

**Rose : Somptueuse**

**Alice : Belle panthère**

Je souriais, heureuse de dégager autant de compliment. Rose me tendit ma pochette.

**Rose : Si t'as le moindre problème, y a tout dedans, même une piqûre paralysante**

**- T'es un génie !**

J'embrassais les trois femmes de ma vie, et quittais l'appartement, pour rejoindre le parking souterrain. Alice m'avait prêté sa Porsche noire, pour la nuit. Les belles voitures, ne sont pas le péché mignon, que des garçons !

En voiture, je gagnais rapidement la route, pour rejoindre le Blue Night. Revoir Edward, semblait me rendre plus heureuse, que ce que j'essayais de faire croire. Cet homme avait un tel magnétisme, que ça en était presque inquiétant, pour une femme aussi insensible que moi.

J'arrivais une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, sur notre lieu de rendez vous. Le portier vint ouvrir ma porte, et me tendit sa main, que j'attrapais pour descendre. Je lui donnais mes clés. Je le laissais conduire ma voiture, pour rejoindre le hall de l'hôtel, où je prévenais la réceptionniste, que j'étais là, si un homme me demandait.

Assise sur un des fauteuils, je vérifiais dans mon miroir miniature, que mon reflet soit impeccable. Il ne fut à peine que 5minutes, avant que je ne voie Edward, vêtu d'un superbe costume, accompagné d'une fine cravate. Cet homme était d'une beauté indécente !

Je le vis me demander à la réception, avant que la femme, ne le dirige vers moi. Je me levais, alors qu'il venait à moi, un sourire radieux sur le visage.

**Edward : Comment une femme aussi somptueuse que toi, peut être célibataire ? (les yeux brillants)**

**- Disons que je suis très difficile**

**Edward : Alors, j'espère être à la hauteur de tes critères**

**- Tu dépasses largement mes attentes**

Je fondais devant son sourire en coin. Pourquoi faut-il que je sois si faible !

**Edward : On y va**

**- Je te suis**

Il me tendit sa main gauche, et je croisais mes doigts, avec les siens. Jamais, je n'ai été aussi fière de m'afficher avec un homme. Nous sortions de l'hôtel, et il me ramena jusqu'à une Porsche, identique à celle d'Alice, mais de couleur rouge. Il ouvra ma porte, tel un gentleman, et la referma, quand je me posais sur le siège passager. Il vint ensuite, rapidement rejoindre le volant.

**Edward : Vu que tu détestes la nourriture chinoise, et que je n'aime pas l'épicé, j'ai opté pour de l'italien, ça te va ?**

Pendant la nuit d'hier, il n'avait pas arrêté de me taquiner, en apprenant que j'avais horreur du poisson cru. Sérieusement, j'ai déjà du mal avec le saumon, alors des algues et du poisson cru, non merci !

**- Excellent !**

**Edward : C'est parti alors**

Très vite, il quitta notre emplacement, pour entrer dans la circulation. Aucune parole ne fut échangée pendant le trajet, juste des regards. J'aimais le voir conduire, même là, son attitude était sexy. Nous arrivions devant le restaurant, une demi-heure après. A nouveau, je descendais, avec l'aide d'un portier. Edward donna ses clés au jeune homme, il vint ensuite reprendre ma main, comme ci nous étions un couple.

Habituée par la luxure, je ne fus pas étonnée du choix du restaurant. Nous entrions, accueillis par une hôtesse.

**Hôtesse : Monsieur, Madame, bonsoir**

Je souriais, quand elle jeta un regard envieux sur Edward. Provoquer la jalousie, était l'une de mes activités favorites.

**Edward : J'ai réservé une table au nom de Masen**

Elle vérifia son grand journal, contenant les réservations, avant de poser un doigt, sur le nom de mon compagnon.

**Hôtesse : Oui, suivez moi, je vais vous amenez à votre table**

Nous la suivions jusqu'à une table, installée dans le fond du restaurant, à l'abri des regards. Je fus heureuse qu'il ait choisi un emplacement si isolé. Toujours dans cette attitude serviable, il poussa ma chaise, pour que j'y prenne place, avant de se poser, sur la chaise calée contre le mur, lui permettant d'avoir un œil sur le restaurant.

**Hôtesse : Je vous laisse, découvrir la carte, je viendrais prendre votre commande, un peu plus tard**

Elle nous quitta, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Edward, alors que lui, ne la regardait même pas.

Notre conversation commença, par l'habituelle question quand à notre journée. Je riais devant le discours charmeur, de mon fantasme, quand il me décrivait à quel point, je lui avais manqué.

**- Comment puis-je te manquer autant, si on ne sait vu que quelques heures ?**

Il rapprocha sa chaise de la mienne, pour pouvoir à nouveau m'enfermer dans son regard. Je détestais cette emprise qu'il avait sur moi, elle m'enlevait tout contrôle sur mes sentiments.

**Edward : Tu n'es pas une femme ordinaire, t'as quelque chose de différent, et qui m'attire**

J'étais tentée de lui répondre, qu'à part une passion sanglante pour les hommes, je n'avais pas grand-chose d'exceptionnel, mais n'allons pas le faire fuir, avec un tel secret.

**- Sers-tu toujours les mêmes paroles à tes conquêtes ?**

**Edward : Pas le temps, à la minute, où nous nous voyions, on est déjà dans un lit**

Je riais doucement.

**Edward : Parfois, j'ai vraiment l'impression que les femmes abusent de moi (soupirant tristement)**

**- Oh, pauvre chou…j'imagine que c'est dur à vivre**

**Edward : Extrêmement, j'aimerais tellement qu'on voit ce qu'il y a l'intérieur**

**- Est-ce que l'intérieur est aussi désirable que l'extérieur ?**

**Edward : Je sais pas, ce sera à toi de me le dire**

**- Tu ne m'as pas dit pour quelle raison, tu as rompu ta dernière relation ?**

**Edward : Elle en voulait à mon argent**

Décidément, il attire les mauvaises personnes. S'il savait que j'étais là pour la même chose. Tout à coup, l'idée de lui faire du mal, ne me plaisait pas. Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à le voir comme les autres hommes que j'ai tué ? Pourquoi je ne voue pas une haine pour lui, comme je l'ai fait avec tous les autres ? Pourquoi lui me touche ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas imaginer lui faire du mal ?

A cet instant, tout ce que je voulais, c'est arrêté tout. M'éloigner d'Edward, dire à mes amies, que nous changeons de cible. Mais je ne pouvais pas. J'étais Isabella Swan, celle qui trouvait son bonheur, dans le sang qu'elle faisait couler. J'étais heureuse d'avoir nourri cette haine depuis si longtemps. La haine vous rend si forte, elle vous rend méfiante. Les sentiments qui font partie de cet horrible concept, qu'est l'amour, vous rend faible, il vous nuit, et c'est longtemps après que vous vous en apercevez. Il obscurcit votre regard sur les autres, en pensant qu'il y a une part de bon, en chacun de nous. Ces âneries, donnent le droit à votre petit ami, de jouer de vous, comme bon lui semble, et vous acceptez qu'il le fasse, tout en lui trouvant de stupides raisons.

Si la férocité, l'animosité, et la cruauté, étaient des défauts horribles…Pour moi, ils n'étaient que des qualités, que j'aimais mettre en avant, quandles gens s'y attendent le moins. Mes sourires, et mes rires, portaient le nom des hommes que j'ai tué, des regards surprit, choqués de voir que je ne suis pas la personne de confiance, qu'ils pensaient que j'étais. Il n'a rien de plus jouissif !

Avec une âme aussi sombre que la mienne, je ne pouvais pas ressentir ces « plaisirs » du coup de foudre, ou de l'amour. Il était impossible, que je puisse faiblir devant un homme, qu'il soit le fantasme devant moi, ou quelqu'un d'autre.

**Edward : Bella, ça va ?**

**- Euh, oui…excuses moi (sortant de mes pensées)**

**Edward : Je t'ennuie, c'est ça ? (effrayé que ce soit le cas)**

**- Non, non…c'est juste que tu as quelque chose de spéciale dans les yeux, et je m'y suis perdue**

Il sembla surprit, par ma remarque, puis souria devant mon compliment, qui était sincère.

**Edward : Tu sais flatter l'homme**

**- Seulement quand ce que je dis, est vrai**

Nous commandions notre dîner, et mangeions, tout en approfondissant nos connaissances sur l'autre. A la fin de notre repas, il osa une main vers la mienne, qui était posée sur la table, et y prodigua quelques douces caresses.

Le cœur battant à en rompre ma poitrine, je savourais ce doux contact. Parfois, j'aurais aimé, ne pas être ce que je suis, et pouvoir me laisser aller dans les bras d'un homme. J'aurais aimé être naïve, et pensais que je pourrais trouver un jour, l'homme de ma vie, et finir mon existence avec lui.

Mais ma mère, ne m'a jamais raconté ces contes de fées. Tout ce que l'on m'a fait montrer de la vie, c'est que vos parents, ne sont pas nécessairement des gens bons. Alors qu'ils sont censés être la base de votre vie, tout ce que vous voulez c'est n'avoir jamais été mise au monde. Et quand votre beau-père, vous violent plusieurs fois, par semaine, voir par jour, quand il a plus de temps libre que d'habitude, vous pensez généralement que tout les hommes, sont aussi dégoûtant.

A cause de ma pute de génitrice, je n'ai pas assez connu mon père. Le peu de souvenirs, que j'ai de lui, sont de merveilleux moments, que nous passons à rire. Décédé lors d'une fusillade, pendant un cambriolage quand j'avais 18ans, je n'ai pas pu vivre ma promesse, d'habiter chez lui, et connaître des vrais relations, entre un père et sa fille.

Etant policier, je sais, que de là où il est, il serait déçu de me voir, avec autant de sang sur les mains. Mais, je ne peux pas faire autrement. On m'a apprit la haine, alors j'agis avec ce que j'ai vécu.

Notre dîner terminé, Edward paya la note, avant que nous quittions le restaurant. Malgré m'être perdue parfois dans mes pensées, j'avais passé un excellent moment.

Devant l'hôtel 4 seasons, il m'avait raccompagné, jusqu'à la chambre que j'avais réservé, au cas où je ne puisse pas prendre le volant. Devant la porte de ma chambre, Edward me retenait par les hanches, pour rallonger de quelques minutes, notre soirée.

**Edward : Je t'ai senti loin, ce soir (inquiet, que je n'ai pas apprecié notre dîner)**

**- J'ai pourtant vraiment apprécié cette soirée**

**Edward : T'es sûre ?**

Pour lui confirmer mes dires, je passais une main dans sa nuque, et le rapprocher de moi, pour provoquer une rencontre entre nos lèvres. Dans un baiser timide, nos lèvres apprenaient doucement à se découvrir. Il a fallu que j'attende mes 25ans, pour goûter à la plus délicieuse des friandises. Mon cœur menaçait de faire un arrêt, débordé par les émotions, qui me traversaient face à cette enivrante caresse. Sa langue vint taquiner la mienne, et notre baiser prit une tournure plus passionnelle. Mon autre main, vint agripper sa chemise. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête, qu'il s'éloigne. Je le voulais, tout de suite. Ses mains avaient quittés mes hanches, pour glisser sur mes fesses.

**Oooo Fin oooO**

**- Il a fallu un baiser, pour savoir que je dépendrais de lui, de ces sensations, qu'il me donnait (fixant toujours mon alliance)**

**Black : La femme insensible que vous êtes, a vraiment un cœur ?**

**- Je peux savoir pourquoi, je reste encore ici ? Je ne me souviens pas que vous m'ayez, présenté une quelconque preuve, du crime, dont je suis accusée (lassée par cet entretien)**

**Clearweather : Nous interrogeons tous les proches de votre mari**

**- Pourquoi m'avoir arrêté alors ?**

**Black : Vous êtes loin d'être innocente, votre passé est plutôt chargé, vous comprendrez que vous soyez notre suspecte numéro 1**

**Clearweather : Que s'est-il passé après ce baiser ?**

**- Vous semblez très intéressé par mon histoire**

**Clearweather : On essaie de comprendre, si vous avez vraiment aimé votre mari, ça pourrait vous aidez, à** **vous disculpez**

**Oooo Flash Back oooO**

17 juillet 2006 – Etat de Floride, Miami, 22h01

**Edward : Comment puis-je te quitter après un tel baiser ? (ses lèvres proches des miennes)**

**- Passes la nuit avec moi (hypnotisée par ses émeraudes)**

Il souria, heureux que je puisse lui accorder une nuit.

Dans mon sac, je fouillais, pour en sortir ma clé magnétique. Pressé, Edward me la prit des mains, pour ouvrir la porte. A peine, avions mit un pied dans la chambre, que mon fantasme, se jeta sur mes lèvres. Il referma la porte, du pied. Animés par le feu ardent, qu'avait crée notre baiser, nous nous déshabillions mutuellement. Je me retenais de ne pas arracher les boutons de sa chemise, qui m'était trop de temps, à se retrouver au sol. Le torse dénudé, je découvrais une musculature d'acier. Tu m'étonnes que les femmes abusent de lui, il a le physique idéal ! Je dévorais sa plastique des yeux. Ses mains sur la fermeture éclair de ma robe, celle-ci tomba à mes pieds, quelques secondes après. Ses émeraudes étincelèrent, devant mon corps. Je ne m'étais jamais autant senti désirable, et sexy dans le regard d'un homme. Il me porta, et nous emmena à l'aveuglette, jusqu'à la chambre, alors que je baisais sa bouche avec envie. J'étais folle dans ses bras, folle de chacun de ses contacts, folle des marques qu'il déposait sur ma peau.

Dans la chambre, à proprement dîtes, il nous allongea. Le souffle erratique, nous quittions cette étreinte sensuelle, pour réapprovisionner nos réserves d'air. Edward en profita, pour effleurer mon cou de ses lèvres, continuant doucement son chemin, vers le sud, pour atteindre ma poitrine. Je soufflais chaudement, sous ses caresses brûlantes. D'une main, il dégrafa l'agrafe avant de mon soutien-gorge, qui sauta. Je relevais le buste, pour laisser Edward le jeter, derrière lui. Je rougissais d'être ainsi à découvert. Ca me semblait si important, ce qu'il pouvait penser de moi. Etais-je plus belle que ses précédentes conquêtes ? Certes, je n'avais pas cette poitrine imposante, et chiquée de ces salopes, qui se tartinent d'huile auto-bronzante sur la plage. Pourtant j'étais fière de mon 95b. Mais est ce que ça lui plaira à lui ? Ca semblait être le cas.

Une main ferme, se posa sur mon sein gauche, pour le malaxer fortement, alors que sa bouche lécha l'autre. J'attrapais un oreiller, pour le poser derrière moi, et avoir une excellente vue, sur la vision érotique que m'offrait Edward. Le bout de sa langue titillait mon téton, qui pointait durement sous l'attouchement. Je gémissais sous ses câlineries aphrodisiaques. Il prodigua un traitement différent à mon autre sein, qu'il pinça entre deux doigts. Mon string était carrément trempé ! Mon amant est doué, magnifiquement bien doué ! Les papillons sous mon ventre, dont les ailes battaient à une vitesse folle, faisaient palpiter mon ventre. Edward soufflait sur ma peau…J'en pouvais plus ! Jamais un homme, n'avait su faire monter aussi rapidement mon désir, dans des préliminaires. Il déposa un baiser sur le bas gauche de mon ventre, avant de retirer mon string. Je le vis sourire devant ma féminité, surement fière de l'effet qu'il avait sur moi. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi sûr de lui, que depuis qu'il m'avait allongé sur ce lit. Complètement nue devant l'objet de mes fantasmes, depuis ce matin, j'arquais mon corps, quand il déposa des baisers ardents sur l'intérieur de mes cuisses.

Je mordais ma lèvre inférieure, presque jusqu'au sang, quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon clitoris. Mes plaintes se faisaient de plus en plus bruyantes. J'écartais grandement les jambes, quand le bout de sa langue vint chatouiller mon bouton.

**- Putain Edward ! **

Comme ci c'était la plus exquise des friandises, il léchait ma féminité avec envie. Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps comme ça !

J'hoquetais, quand je sentis son majeur, me pénétrait. Putain de merde ! Sans quitter mes chairs, il remonta jusqu'à moi, pour me voir souffrir, sous sa caresse. Je grimaçais de plaisir, sous son doigté. Son visage affichait son assurance. Il entra en moi, un second doigt, pour pomper frénétiquement. Les cris de mon plaisir, résonnaient dans la chambre. Je finis par jouir, ne tenant plus, Edward retira ses doigts, pour les ramener à sa bouche. Son geste fut magnifiquement obscène.

Mon amant se releva, et décida qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Le pantalon déboutonnait, et la braguette ouverte, il n'avait plus qu'à le laisser tomber. Ce qu'il fit en même temps que son boxer.

Merde ! Merde ! Merde !...Merde ! Je découvrais avec surprise, son érection, tendu à bloc. La taille de sa queue, risquait de me rendre aphone, dans quelques heures. Ayant retiré de sa poche, un préservatif, il en déchira l'emballage, pour dérouler la très fine protection, sur son membre.

Comme depuis le début de notre intimité, il ne dit rien. Edward remonta sur le lit, retira mes chaussures, que j'avais oublié d'enlever, et vint se placer entre mes jambes. J'agrippais déjà les draps, rien qu'en imaginant la pénétration.

Mon amant pénétra à nouveau son majeur, en moi, avant de le ressortir, en même temps qu'il glissait sa bite dans mon vagin. Mon corps s'arqua une nouvelle fois, instinctivement, face à la taille de son membre. Mes jambes complètement écartelées, m'assuraient que je ne marchais pas droit, avant un bon moment. Doucement, il s'immisçait en moi, sans que son regard ne quitte le mien. Il ressortit une première fois, avant d'entrer à nouveau.

Edward encadra mon visage de ses mains, posées à plat, sur le matelas, et commença des gestes lents. Ce mec était fait pour vous donner du plaisir ! Je posais mes mains sur ses hanches fermes, et me perdais dans la connexion, qu'avait crée ses émeraudes. Il ne faisait rien paraître de son plaisir, c'était à se demander s'il en ressentait. Mais j'avais réussi à créer une terrible érection, ce qui était bon signe !

Au fil des minutes, ses mouvements de bassin, prirent de la vitesse, et plus de brutalité. Si l'acte avait été doux au début…Maintenant, il était animal, bestial. Il bougeait en moi, à une vitesse déconcertante, excité par ma poitrine, qui souffrait sous ses coups de reins.

Le lit grinçait sous la violence de notre ébat, et les murs furent témoins de mon plaisir grandissant. Je gémissais sans honte, comme une salope, alors que lui laissait échapper seulement, son souffle chaud.

La jouissance n'était pas loin, ça semblait être son cas aussi. Mes mains glissèrent jusqu'à son cul, que je caressais avec plaisir. Un putain de cul !

Edward se paralysa en moi, quand je me contractais autour de lui. Je jouissais enfin. Mes jambes retombèrent. Il se retira, et se releva, pour jeter la capote à la poubelle. Mon fabuleux amant, revint ensuite près de moi. Il me serra contre lui, caressant du pouce mon sourire de plénitude.

**Edward : Dois je comprendre, que tu ne regrettes pas de m'avoir fait entrer ?**

**- C'est la plus belle décision que j'ai prit dans ma vie**

Il ria, avant d'embrasser doucement mes lèvres. Edward m'avait cajolé pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de recommencer, encore et encore.

**Oooo Fin oooO**

**Black : Les détails n'étaient pas nécessaires**

J'éclatais de rire, en les voyant tout les deux tendus, et visiblement très imprégné par mon histoire.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte en acier. Un homme, tout maigrichon, passa la tête.

**Homme : On peut parler ?**

**Clearweather : Madame Masen, c'est la fin de notre premier entretien (se relevant)**

**- Suis-je libérée ?**

**Black : Non, on a encore quelques points à éclaircir…Henry, appelles Dylan, qui vient la mettre en cellule**

**Clearweather : Etes vous consciente, que vous pouvez faire appel à un avocat ?**

**- Je préfère que nous en finissions, pour éviter de vous revoir, à l'avenir**

Un homme vint me chercher, et me traîna jusqu'au couloir, où plusieurs cellules s'alignaient. Dans une boite transparente, je déposais tout mes bijoux, mais j'insistais pour garder mon alliance. Le policier me la laissa, avant de m'enfermer. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, sortir d'ici, et pouvoir enfin agir.


	4. Chapter 3

Hi everybody !

Oups, je viens de voir que je n'avais pas posté depuis le 06/06, dsl !

Merci pour reviews encourageante ! Et pour les ajouts

Réponses aux non-inscrites :

lili bells : merci pour ta review, et je peux te dire que tu as raison dans ton com'. XOXO

Ilonka : Merci pour ta review. Prends soin de toi aussi ! XOXO

maeva : mais pourquoi mettraient-ils en scène la mort d'Edward ? telle est la question ! merci pour ta review. XOXO

Donc voilà un new chap, qui j'espère vous plaira.

* Tite question avant : J'ai d'affreux maux de tête, j'ai essayé IXPRIM, DAFALGAN, et the famous DOLIPRANE, mais rien, j'ai un noeud à l'esprit que je n'arrive pas à défaire, et mon doc refuse de me donner autres choses, est ce que quelqu'un a la solution ? lol*...Je suis à deux doigts de devenir folle.

Bonne lecture. XOXO

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3<p>

**25 octobre 2009 – Etat de New York, New York – 14h26**

Mon arrestation ne date que de quelques heures, et je prévois déjà que ce sera long. La température de cette cage immonde était encore pire, que celle de dehors !

Ce premier interrogatoire a fait remonter un tas de souvenirs. Et pas nécessairement bon. Les yeux fixés sur mon alliance, je souris en lisant une énième fois, l'inscription :

**« Deux êtres unis par la même folie »**

Quand Edward, avait fait graver ces mots, je lui avais aussitôt demandé laquelle de nos deux folies, nous unissait : Le sang ou l'amour ?…Il m'avait répondu les deux, mais que la seconde était bien plus forte que la première.

En rencontrant celui qui allait être mon mari, un an plus tard, je n'aurais jamais cru tomber sur un homme comme lui. Je savais être malchanceuse, enfin parfois, mais à ce point, c'était vraiment à se plier de rire. Je n'avais certainement pas choisi, le bon pigeon, mais vraiment pas !

Si je n'avais pas ressenti des sentiments aussi forts, à notre rencontre, je me serais contentée d'une seule nuit. J'aurais d'ailleurs du me contenter d'une seule nuit, ça m'aurait évité d'avoir des ennuis, de gros ennuis. Mais, j'étais aveuglée par ce que je ressentais, et n'avais pas cherché plus loin.

Après notre seconde nuit, il était indéniable que je ne puisse plus me passer d'un homme comme lui.

**Oooo Flash Back oooO**

**18 juillet 2006 – Etat de Floride, Miami – 09h34**

Le lendemain, il est près de _09h30_. Le soleil vient réchauffer mon dos nu, à travers la fenêtre. Je suis détendue et sereine, après une nuit orgasmique. La chaleur de nos ébats coule encore dans mes veines. Son parfum, toujours présent, m'envoûte toujours autant. Toute la nuit, j'avais eu envie qu'il me possède, qu'il imprègne mon corps, de son odeur. Toute la nuit, j'avais désiré qu'il marque mon corps. Je ressens encore ses lèvres, sur les miennes, sur mon cou, ma poitrine, mon ventre. Chaque parcelle porte la marque brûlante de ses baisers. Je rougis, quand les images de notre nuit, se jouent devant moi, je rougis d'avoir été si libre avec lui.

**Edward : Bonjour princesse **

J'étais dingue de sa voix rocailleuse. Pendant des heures, elle m'avait tant passionné.

**- Bonjour **

Je relevais la tête, pour embrasser sa joue.

**Edward : Bien dormi ?**

**- Comme un bébé, et toi ?**

**Edward : Idem**

Nous fûmes sortis du calme du matin, par son portable qui vibra sur la table de chevet. Il l'attrapa, avant de répondre à l'appel. Je fus surprise de l'entendre parler dans une langue étrangère, que j'identifiais comme une langue du nord de l'Europe, après quelques minutes d'écoute. Je me rappelais ses origines russes, et pensais probablement qu'il s'exprimait dans sa langue maternelle.

Je me relevais, et quittais le lit, nue, pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Je passais dans la salle de bain, pour prendre une douche, et me débarrasser de cette affreuse haleine. A peine quelques minutes, après être entrée sous le jet de douche italienne, je sentis des bras m'entouraient.

**Edward : On ne m'attend pas**

**- Je pensais que ton appel prendrait du temps, est ce que tout va bien ?**

**Edward : Oui, une affaire vient de me rapporter des millions, alors ma journée commence bien**

Le mot « argent », fit apparaître directement le symbole du dollar, en face de mes yeux. Depuis que je l'avais rencontré, je refusais de penser à Edward, comme mon futur héritage, mais je devais me forcer à penser à lui de cette façon. Pas de sentiment, il ne faut surtout pas que je ressente le moindre sentiment amoureux. Pourtant dans mon cœur, des sentiments nouveaux, inconnus battent.

Toute pensée s'évapora, quand mon amant déposa ses lèvres sur mon cou. Je me laissais aller, en arrière, n'étant qu'un simple jouet entre ses mains.

**Edward : Puis-je espérer qu'on se revoit ?**

Je me retournais, pour lui faire face. Ses émeraudes, je suis certaine que des tas de femmes seraient folle de savoir qu'un tel regard puisse existe, mais que je sois la seule à cet instant, sur lequel il se pose.

**- J'aimerais beaucoup (posant mes mains à plats sur son torse)**

**Edward : J'ai à faire pour la journée, mais on pourrait se voir ce soir ? (replaçant une de mes boucles)**

**- Pourquoi pas, dis moi à quelle heure voudrais-tu qu'on se revoit, et je m'arrangerais**

**Edward : Je verrais en fonction des affaires que je dois régler, et ensuite je t'appellerais**

**- Faisons ça**

**Edward : En attendant, j'aimerais abuser de ton corps, avant de me noyer sous des tonnes de paperasses **

**- Je suis toute à toi**

Pendant près d'une heure, nous restions sous la vapeur du jet chaud, à profiter de l'autre, avant d'enlever toutes traces de nos ébats.

En bas de l'hôtel, il m'était presque difficile de le laisser partir. Je prolongeais notre baiser, avant d'accepter de le lâcher. Sur le trajet pour rejoindre l'appartement de Rose, j'essayais de comprendre pourquoi m'avait-il autant troublé, retourné. Et rien ne venait. Je veux dire des mecs canons, certes ça ne court pas les rues, mais y en a quand même un paquet. Sa personnalité ? Il semblait juste bien sous tout rapport. Alors pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à me le sortir de l'esprit ?

Je n'ai pourtant qu'une hâte, c'est de le revoir ce soir. Et à la seconde où je réalise qu'il me manque, le besoin se fait fort, jusqu'à me faire trembler, d'attendre aussi longtemps.

Qu'a-t-il fait de moi ? Quel genre de poison ai-je bu à ses lèvres, pour ressentir autant de choses après seulement une nuit ? Il s'est répandu dans mes veines, et me fait complètement divaguer. Pire qu'une dose d'héroïne, qui ne vous rend dépendant qu'après plusieurs prises, lui m'a rendu soumise à lui, après seulement une nuit !

J'arrivais enfin chez ma meilleure amie. Dans l'appartement, toutes les trois, discutaient sur la table de la salle à manger.

**Rose : Regarder moi cette chanceuse (me fusillant du regard)**

**Alice : Swan, on te déteste **

**- Pour ?**

**Angela : Avoir passé la nuit avec un canon, à te déhancher sur sa queue**

J'éclatais de rire, devant leur frustration.

**- Où sont passés vos prétendants ?**

**Rose : Boulot**

**- Tous les trois ?**

**Angela : Malheureusement**

**- Vous m'avez dit, qu'ils étaient tous les trois des traders, avec Edward…que peuvent-ils bien faire la nuit, alors que mon amant est libre ?**

**Alice : Aucune idée !**

**- Bizarre (suspicieuse)**

**Rose : Racontes-nous, qu'on puisse fantasmer avec ta nuit**

**- J'ai passé la nuit, la plus jouissive de ma vie ! (rêveuse)**

Je riais, quand toutes les trois, cachèrent leur visage dans leurs bras, dans un geste désespéré. Pendant plus d'une heure, je leur racontais tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir avec lui, sans rien leur cacher.

**Alice : Amoureuse ?**

**- Surtout pas, ça passera surement**

**Rose : Tu penses pas que ce sera plus difficile de jouer avec lui, avec ce début de passion que tu ressens pour lui ?**

**- J'ai du passé beaucoup de temps, avec ce vieux croulant de James, pour extirper son héritage**

**- Paix à son âme (dirent mes amies en coeur)**

**- Ca doit juste me faire du bien, de passer du temps, avec un homme qui soit dans la même tranche d'âge que moi...Passée une semaine avec lui, il m'ennuiera comme tous les autres**

A mes yeux, les hommes n'étaient que des jouets. Au début, on le veut, on ferait tout pour l'avoir, puis on l'a, et on joue, on découvre, passé la phase de découverte, il n'a plus aucun intérêt à nos yeux.

Après mon récit de la nuit, avec les filles, nous décidions de nous offrir une journée boutiques. Dépenser de l'argent, était la meilleure façon de se vider l'esprit.

Nous ne rentrions que vers 19heures, nous jetant sur les canapés, pour reposer nos pieds.

**- Faut encore que je me prépare, pour mon rencart (fatiguée)**

**Angela : Je te déteste (le regard assassin)**

Soudain, nous fixions Rose, qui bougeait sa jambe vers moi.

**- Rose, t'as une patte folle**

**Rose : J'essais de te frapper, pour être aussi veinarde, mais j'arrive pas, je suis trop fatiguée pour t'atteindre (laissant tomber sa jambe)**

Nous pouffions de rire.

**- A 3, j'y vais**

Décomptant dans ma tête, je ne bougeais pourtant pas, trop crevée.

**Alice : C'est pas en fixant la porte de ta chambre, que tu t'y transporteras**

**- Qui sait ?**

Finalement, j'ai pu réussir à me traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain. Avec le jet d'eau chaude, je détendais peu à peu, mes pieds gonflés par notre longue marche. Après une vingtaine de minutes, à jouir d'une douche apaisante, je me posais devant la grande glace, pour lisser mes cheveux, avec un brushing. Coiffée, je m'attelais à noircir mon regard, en épaississant un maximum mes longs cils, seule trace de maquillage, dont je ne pouvais me passer. Plutôt fière de ma peau de bébé, je la laissais comme telle, sans y ajouter d'artifice.

Très concentrée, pour plaire à Edward, je n'entendis pas tout de suite, mon portable sonnait. Je fonçais dans ma chambre, pour répondre. C'était Edward.

**Edward : Bella ?**

**- C'est moi, Edward (heureuse d'entendre sa voix)**

**Edward : Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as mit du temps à répondre**

**- Excuses moi, j'étais concentrée sur mon écran d'ordi (mentis-je)**

**Edward : Je ne te dérange pas ? (timide)**

J'aimais cette façon d'être peu sûr de lui, mais très différent lors de nos ébats.

**- Non **

**Edward : Toujours partante pour ce soir ?**

**- Toujours, qu'est ce que tu me proposes ?**

**Edward : Je te demanderais juste de porter un maillot de bain**

**- Pourquoi ? (curieuse)**

**Edward : Surprise, je viendrais te chercher à ton hôtel, dans trois heures, ça te va ?**

**- Je pense **

**Edward : A tout à l'heure ma belle**

**- Bye**

Je raccrochais, curieuse de l'endroit où il voulait m'emmener. Me rappelant que je n'ai que trois heures, je criais pour appeler mes amies.

**- Edward veut qu'on se voie ce soir, et j'ai besoin d'un bikini…Un avis ?**

**Angela : Le rouge**

**Alice : Non, quelle horreur ! Le noir, ça fera ressortir la couleur de sa peau**

**Rose : Je vote pour le bleu nuit**

**- Va pour le bleu nuit**

Dans un sac, je fourrais plusieurs vêtements, et ma trousse de toilettes.

**- Toujours pas de nouvelles de vos prétendants ?**

**Rose : Toujours occupés**

**- T'as fait des recherches ?**

**Rose : Rien que nous ne sachions pas**

**- Essayez de creuser**

**Alice : Tu penses bien qu'on l'a fait**

**- Bon, il veut me voir dans trois heures, Lili, tu me passes ta Porsche ?**

**Alice : Comme d'hab.**

Prête, je les embrassais avant de quitter l'appartement. J'étais excitée, très excitée, de pouvoir me retrouver avec lui. Après avoir réservé la même chambre que lors de notre première nuit, je rangeais mes robes dans la penderie, avant de rejoindre la salle de bains. Déjà maquillée, je réarrange juste mes cheveux, pose tout de même une autre couche de mascara pour assombrir au maximum mon regard.

Il est _22heures_, quand j'entends des coups sur ma porte. Un dernier regard dans la glace, et je vais ouvrir. Armé de son sublime sourire en coin, Edward entre, après que je le laisse passer. Contrairement à hier, où il était habillé chiquement, aujourd'hui, il ressemblait à tout les jeunes de 25ans : un tee-shirt, un jean, des converses, gardant toujours cette classe naturelle, qu'il avait. La porte à peine refermée, mon amant me plaqua contre le mur, en posant ses mains sur mes hanches, et vint s'attaquer ardemment à mes lèvres, pour les prendre en duel dans une langoureuse bataille. Nos langues se rencontrent pour s'offrir un combat passionnel.

Je suis à bout de souffle, quand je me sépare à contre cœur de ses lèvres.

**Edward : Tu m'as manqué (m'emprisonnant de ses émeraudes)**

**- Tu m'as manqué aussi (dis je sincèrement)**

En sa présence, je ne peux pas me battre contre les sentiments, qui m'envahissent peu à peu.

**Edward : Tu es prête ?**

**- Je prends mon sac, et je te suis**

J'attrapais ma pochette noire, et liais ma main, à celle d'Edward, pour quitter l'hôtel. Dans sa voiture, peu de mots sont échangés, juste des gestes. A chaque arrêt, il en profitait pour caresser ma cuisse nue, me faisant frissonner de plaisir, de désir.

**- Est-ce que je peux savoir maintenant où nous allons ?**

**Edward : Patience**

Une heure plus tard, il gara sa voiture sur un boulevard, qui donnait sur la plage. Avant que je n'aie pu poser la main sur la poignée, Edward vint ouvrir ma porte, pour m'aider à descendre. L'endroit semblait désert. Aucun restaurant, personne aux alentours.

**Edward : Enlèves tes chaussures**

J'exécutais, et gardais mes talons dans ma main. L'autre toujours dans celle d'Edward, je le suivis, quand il nous emmena sur le sable. Nous faisions quelques pas, évitant les gros rochers, qui semblaient isoler un bout de la plage.

Soudain, je m'arrêtais, le souffle coupé, les yeux écarquillés, je n'arrivais pas à croire, que je voyais réellement un décor, sortit tout droit d'une photographie.

Isolée du reste de la côté, par d'énorme rocher, la petite parcelle de sable, était illuminée de bougies, qui entouraient ce qui ressemblait à un lit. Sur l'océan, se trouvait un gigantesque arc, en pierre. C'était…magique ! Incroyable !

**Edward : Est-ce ça te plait ?**

**- Tu ne peux pas avoir fait ça ! (m'extasiant devant la beauté du décor)**

**Edward : Je voulais quelque chose, qui puisse t'impressionner, et te faire plaisir**

**- J'n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau**

**Edward : Tu me suis ? **

Sans répondre, je le laissais m'emmener jusqu'où se trouvait le lieu de notre soirée. Près du lit, se trouvait étaler sur le sable, des pétales de roses blanches, rouges, roses et bleus, ainsi qu'une petite table, où était posé plusieurs plats recouverts.

**- J'n'arrive pas à croire que t'aies pu te démener autant, pour une soirée (déposant ma pochette et mes talons sur la petite table)**

**Edward : Une femme comme toi, mérite qu'on s'affaire autant…avant qu'on puisse manger**

Il retira son tee-shirt, et son jean, pour se retrouver qu'avec un simple short de plage. Mon amant vint ensuite, détacher le nœud de mes bretelles, pour laisser tomber ma robe.

**Edward : Un bain de minuit, ça te dit ?**

**- Allons-y**

Je courrais jusqu'à l'eau, le laissant me suivre derrière. Heureusement que j'avais misé sur le mascara waterproof !

Je m'immergeais dans l'océan, pour en ressortir quelques secondes après. Edward m'imita, avant de me rejoindre. Ses mains remontèrent mes jambes, pour venir me porter, et ainsi me permettre de l'égaler. Je passais mes bras par-dessus ses épaules, puis scellais nos lèvres, dans un baiser sensuel.

Je vivais un rêve, éveillée ! Je n'arrivais pas à penser que ça puisse être réel.

**Edward : Comment je peux être dingue d'une fille que j'ai rencontré, y a seulement deux jours ? (les yeux brillants)**

**- Je me pose la même question (dis je sincèrement)**

**Edward : Bella**

**- Oui**

**Edward : Si je fais toutes ces choses, c'est aussi pour que tu ne me voies juste comme un plan cul...je sais qu'on se connaient seulement depuis deux jours, mais je sais déjà vouloir quelque chose de sérieux avec toi**

Je fus étonnée par ces mots, même si j'espérais franchement que notre relation, ne s'en tienne pas à un amour de vacances.

**- J'espérais que tu me dises ça, tout en pensant que je ne comptais pas vraiment pour toi**

**Edward : Pourquoi ?**

**- Tu es un homme beau, élegant, poli, qui a de la conversation, de l'humour, tu es ambitieux...enfin bref, tu as tout ce dont peut rêver une femme, j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur**

**Edward : Comment peux tu te dénigrer ainsi, t'es une femme splendide Bella, je suis chanceux que ce soit à moi que tu dises ces choses là, parce que c'est moi qui pense ne pas te mériter**

**- Si je te mérite, et que vice versa, on fait comment ? (sourire aux lèvres, en voyant qu'on se descendait l'un l'autre)**

**Edward : Essayons tout de même de voir ce que ça donne**

**- Je suis pour**

Oui, je ressens quelque chose pour cet homme. Oui, j'aimerais pouvoir l'avoir à mes côtés, pendant longtemps. Mais je ne peux pas, je ne suis pas ce qu'il croit que je suis. J'ai une passion pour la vengeance, de préférence sanguine. Je joue de l'homme, pour pouvoir l'anéantir, et j'aime ça. Et pour cette passion sordide, je ne pourrais jamais vivre avec un homme. Pourtant je le voulais. Imaginer pouvoir avoir un homme à mes côtés, pour divertir mes nuits, discuter, l'aimer comme lui m'aime. Ces choses me faisaient parfois envie.

**Edward : On va manger ?**

**- Je te suis toujours**

Il me laissa descendre après un baiser, et nous remarchions vers le sable, toujours unis par la main. Edward me fit assoir, sur le lit en mousse, avant de se poser devant moi, dans la même position en tailleur que moi.

**Edward : Tu m'as dit avoir une vraie passion pour les fruits**

**- Oui**

**Edward : Je me suis dit qu'on pouvait jouer **

Derrière l'oreiller, il retira un bandeau noir.

**Edward : Tu me fais confiance, je ne ferais rien de déplacé, je te rassure**

Pour une personne aussi méfiante que moi, se faire bander les yeux, devant un « presque » inconnu, était très difficile.

**- Je te laisse faire **

Je fermais les yeux, quand il les banda avec le ruban.

**Edward : Je te ferais goûter un fruit, et tu me diras du quel il s'agit**

**- Récompense ?**

**Edward : Un baiser**

**- Fais-moi goûter le premier (appréciant grandement le jeu)**

J'entendis de l'inox claqué, j'imaginais qu'il mettait à découvert les plats qui étaient sur la table.

**Edward : Ouvres la bouche**

J'obéissais, et croquais dans quelque chose de juteux, sucré, avec des pépites.

**- Une grenade**

**Edward : Excellent**

Mon cœur s'affola une énième fois, quand je sentis ses lèvres fondre sur les miennes. J'étais folle de cette friandise qu'était ses lèvres. Il mit fin à notre baiser bien trop tôt.

**Edward : Délicieux**

**- Je trouve aussi (sourire aux lèvres)**

**Edward : Fruit suivant **

J'ouvrais de nouveau la bouche, avant de mordre dans un fruit plus dur que le précédent, la chair restée toujours juteuse.

**- Papaye**

**Edward : T'es douée**

**- Très !**

Mon coup de foudre, me fit goûter dix fruits, avant de me laisser recouvrer la vue.

**Edward : A mon tour de goûter au plus beau des fruits **

Mes lèvres capturées par les siennes, il nous renversa, de sorte à ce qu'il me surplombe. Mes doigts dans ses cheveux, je le laissais défaire le haut de mon maillot de bain. Sa main sur mon sein gauche, fut la seconde source de chaleur, et du feu incandescent qui me consumait. Je brûlais littéralement, quand il quitta mes lèvres, pour caresser mon cou, dans plusieurs baisers, avant de descendre plus bas, et de venir titiller ma poitrine avec sa langue. Il m'offrait l'une des plus belles visions érotiques. Mon cœur menaçait de s'échapper, pour fuir les émotions qui l'attaquaient. J'en pouvais déjà plus, alors qu'il soufflait sur mon ventre, pour le faire palpiter. Je gémissais devant cette « souffrance ».

Mon amant vint ensuite prendre l'ourlet de ma culotte, entre ses mains, pour me l'enlever et la jeter sur le sable. Je rougissais instantanément, en le voyant entre mes jambes. Mon corps se cambra, quand il vint poser ses lèves sur mon clitoris. Je savais que je n'allais pas tenir longtemps, en ayant sa bouche à cet endroit. Son cunnilingus m'envoyait des étoiles plein les yeux, alors qu'il remontait vers moi. Prisonnière de ses émeraudes, j'hoquetais quand il pénétra un doigt dans mes chairs.

**- Prends-moi, s'il te plait**

**Edward : Je ne le ferais pas qu'une fois**

**- Je suis toute à toi**

**Edward : Tu es mienne ?**

**- Entièrement**

Il se releva, retirant son doigt pour le lécher, m'excitant encore plus. Quand il attrapa un préservatif sur la table, je me levais à mon tour pour la lui prendre des mains. Je le poussais brutalement contre les oreillers, où il retomba, et enlevais son short en un coup de main, me permettant de découvrir son impressionnante érection. J'arrachais l'emballage de la protection avec les dents, avant de la dérouler sur le sexe tendu de mon partenaire. Je le chevauchais ensuite, gardant ma main sur sa queue. J'écartais mes lèvres avec les doigts, me caressant au passage le clitoris, avec son gland. Je mordais ma lèvre pour ne pas pousser un gémissement. Doucement, je fis pénétrer sa bite en moi, avant de me relever et de recommencer, tout en gardant une connexion avec les émeraudes de mon amant. Lentement, je glissais sur le membre, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'enfonce complètement en moi. Putain !

Les mains d'Edward sur mes hanches, je le laissais guider mes mouvements de bassins. Ne faisant toujours rien paraître de son plaisir, je vis pourtant qu'il en prenait, quand ses mains pressaient fortement ma taille, pour accélérer mes va-et-vient. Mes plaintes se faisaient bruyantes, alors que j'atteignais bientôt le summum du plaisir.

Brutalement, Edward changea notre position, pour prendre le dessus, et me défoncer vivement, pour provoquer notre orgasme, à tout les deux.

Je nageais en plein air, quand il se retira. Sans se lever, Edward se défit de la capote, qu'il jeta, je ne sais où. Toujours contre moi, mon amant vint m'embrasser les lèvres, avant de me porter, et de me faire tourner, pour que je puisse poser ma tête sur les oreillers.

Un coude se posa au dessus de ma tête, et son autre main caressa mon ventre. Sans dire un mot, nous plongions dans le regard de l'autre.

A cette minute, je savais que je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer de lui. Il était différent de ces chiens que je butais. Il était ce que devait être tout les hommes.

Pendant une partie de la nuit, il abusa de mon corps, avec tout mon consentement.

Mais toutes bonnes choses ont une fin, et celle-ci vint à l'aube. Rhabillés, nous quittions ce somptueux décor, pour qu'Edward me raccompagne à mon hôtel. Discrètement, j'avais prit des photos de l'endroit, pour faire saliver mes amies d'envie.

Edward me raccompagna jusqu'à ma chambre.

**Edward : Dis-moi encore à quel point, la nuit a été fantastique**

**- T'es l'exception que je cherchais Edward, et je suis heureuse de l'avoir enfin trouvé**

Il souri, fier de lui. Il m'abandonna après un dernier baiser. Le somme que nous avions fait, ne m'avait pas aidé à récupérer. Alors c'est la tête pleine d'image, toute plus sublime que les autres, que je m'endormais sur le lit, avant de pouvoir rejoindre mes amies.

**Oooo Fin oooO**

Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse que ce jour là. Mes précédents maris, m'avaient toujours traité comme une princesse, en me couvrant de cadeaux tous, très chers et luxueux. J'avais d'ailleurs longtemps cru, que mon bonheur ne se résumait qu'à l'acquisition de choses matérielles. C'était avant que je ne rencontre mon amour.

* * *

><p>Si il y a incohérence ou faute, faites le moi savoir. XOXO<p> 


End file.
